Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the collection of body fluid and specifically, the transfer of fluid from the tissue to a sampling device.
Description of Related Art
Treatment of diabetes requires frequent monitoring of levels of blood glucose.
This is traditionally done in a series of steps involving the preparation of a lancing device, preparation of a glucose meter, lancing a finger, transporting the resulting blood drop to the meter, and are finally obtaining a blood glucose reading.
Lancing devices known in the medical health-care products industry for piercing the skin to produce blood for analysis. Biochemical analysis of blood samples is a diagnostic tool for determining clinical information. Many point-of-care tests are performed using capillary whole blood, the most common being monitoring diabetic blood glucose level. Other uses for this method include the analysis of oxygen and coagulation based on Prothrombin time measurement. Typically, a drop of blood for this type of analysis is obtained by making a small incision in the fingertip, creating a small wound, which generates a small blood droplet on the surface of the skin.
Early methods of lancing included piercing or slicing the skin with a needle or razor. Current methods utilize lancing devices that contain a multitude of spring, cam and mass actuators to drive the lancet. These include cantilever springs, diaphragms, coil springs, as well as gravity plumbs used to drive the lancet. Typically, the device is pre-cocked or the user cocks the device. The device is held against the skin and mechanically triggers the ballistic launch of the lancet. The forward movement and depth of skin penetration of the lancet is determined by a mechanical stop and/or dampening, as well as a spring or cam to retract the lancet. Spontaneous blood droplet generation is dependent on reaching the blood capillaries and venuoles, which yield the blood sample.
As lancing devices have become more advanced, so they have become more complex, using lower and lower volumes of blood or body fluid. There may be difficulty transferring low volumes of fluid from tissue to the device.